


Wet

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Uruha isn't as subtle as he thinks he is...





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote back in 2015, but had forgotten to archive here. It was written for the LJ community kai_pleasure "Get Kai Some Love!" challenge, and also inspired by the shower/bath square on my Season of Kink card.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Kai set his half-finished, second beer down on the table and stood up. "I'm taking a shower now." The others nodded, Aoi and Reita discussing things that happened during the live, Ruki getting himself another bottle of water, and Uruha slouching on the sofa, going over the live in his mind, while sipping his beer.

As so many other times, Kai was the first to head for the showers, especially after such a taxing live. And as so many other times, Uruha waited for a little bit, giving Kai enough time to get undressed and start his shower, but not enough time to finish, before he mumbled something about getting ready for a shower too and followed him.

Uruha closed the door to the small shower room, trying not to be too sneaky about it. Kai's stage clothes lay in a heap on the floor, ready for the staff to collect and wash, and Uruha slowly added to the heap, getting undressed while letting his gaze glide over Kai's naked body.

"Is that you, Uruha?" Kai asked, his back turned towards the door, busy soaping himself up.

"Yeah," Uruha wondered how many times he'd been second to the showers... enough for Kai to expect him, apparently. "Just getting ready... but take your time." Uruha definitely didn't want Kai to stress.

"Mmm," Kai replied, and started shampooing his hair.

The spray of water rained down Kai's muscular back, taking the soap suds with it, and Uruha watched the lather travel down Kai's arse and thighs. Droplets caressed the back of his knees on their way towards the floor, continuing down his calves, and Uruha felt a twinge of envy towards them, being able to so effortlessly touch Kai. Then Kai moved, turning around as he rinsed his hair, and Uruha's gaze travelled upwards again. It didn't get further north than Kai's groin though. 

It must be lingering excitement and adrenaline from the live, Uruha thought, not able to tear his gaze off Kai's almost fully hard cock. He knew he was looking for too long, bordering on staring, but he couldn't help it. A movement from Kai's hand broke the spell, and Uruha looked up, blushing. 

"I'm sorry," he started, but Kai gestured for him to come closer. Uruha took a few steps forward, wondering if Leader-san was finally going to tell him off for watching.

"I appreciate your attempt to keep things professional between us... but you don't have to only watch." Kai grabbed Uruha's wrist and pulled him into the shower.

For a split second, Uruha wondered if he'd somehow managed to fall asleep on the couch in the other room and this was all a wonderfully strange dream, but then Kai moved Uruha's hand to palm his cock. That felt far too real for this to be a dream. Kai was fully hard now, and Uruha had to bite his lip to not moan at the sensation of the hot flesh against his hand.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Kai asked, with a smile, his eyes searching Uruha's.

"You knew I was watching you? This whole time?" Uruha felt a little embarrassed, but at the same time a little curious. Kai nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kai's smile grew wider. "I wanted to see how long it would take before you made a move. But I got tired of waiting." 

Uruha took that as his cue to close his hand around Kai's cock, and watched as Kai's eyes fluttered closed. Kai tipped his head back a little, and water ran over his face, making his lips glisten. Too tempted to resist now, Uruha leaned in to press his lips to Kai's. 

A small moan rose from Kai's throat, and one of his hands found its way to Uruha's cock. "Oh yes," Kai mumbled against Uruha's lips, then kissed him back, quickly deepening the kiss. His hand moved slowly over Uruha's cock, pulling the foreskin back, and Uruha moaned as Kai slid his thumb over the head. It felt every bit as wonderful as he'd dreamed of, and his arousal grew even more, making his cock throb in Kai's hand.

There was no elegance and no finesse to their movements, all that fuelled them was lust, and the sounds they made echoed that emotion – groans and moans, barely held back as their hands stroked faster and the kisses got more desperate. Uruha gasped in surprise when Kai suddenly pushed him up against the tiled wall, the show of force turning him on even more. He wouldn't mind being manhandled by Kai, he realised, a quick succession of hot images flashing through his mind. Having sex against a wall, in bed, being bent over and taken...

Kai pressed his hips against Uruha's, forcing them both to move their hands away, and started rubbing his cock against Uruha's. Uruha felt like his whole body was on fire with desire, and he grabbed Kai's arse to pull him closer. He wanted this so much now – Kai's cock sliding against his own in short, forceful thrusts that sent waves of pleasure through him, Kai's lips on his mouth, then moving to his neck where he could now feel the nip of teeth as well, as Kai's moans came faster and his breathing turned ragged. Uruha's fantasies hadn't quite prepared him for how good it felt in reality, and he was already close to coming, the strength and will to resist it melting away with every glide of silk-clad hardness and every move of Kai's muscled body against his. 

Then Kai held his breath and his thrusts lost their regularity and control, and Uruha knew he was about to come. He leaned his head back against the wall and let Kai bring them both to completion, his own arousal feeding off Kai's, and when Kai let the air out of his lungs in a long, breathy grunt, the coiled tension in Uruha's groin rose and released, his cock throbbing as he came.

The shower room was still, quiet apart from the sound of the running water and their breathing. "And here I thought I was being subtle... Not staring too much." Uruha said after a few moments, as he reluctantly disentangled from Kai and let the spray of the shower wash the come off his body.

"You weren't too bad." Kai smiled. "When you didn't do anything more, I almost started thinking I was imagining it and you were just eager to get into the shower. Almost." He made sure he was clean and turned off the water. "But now you have to take your shower at my place. Or the others will start to wonder what's taking us so long."

Uruha smiled. "At your place?" Was another of his fantasies coming true as well? After all, they lived about the same distance from the venue...

"I have to get back at you for all the times you've been watching me in the shower, don't I?" Kai winked and grabbed two towels, throwing one to Uruha. "You're going to need that shower, after I'm done with you."


End file.
